True Heir of the Sea
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: After the oath of the Big Three and the death of his wife and son what shall Poseidon do and what shall the future hold for the Olympians? This is a One-shot story Idea i had and any one may take it if they choose to.


_**True Heir of the Sea**_

**Poseidon P.O.V**

I am sitting here on this beach on the coast of New York and I feel extremely conflicted about what I should do. I have lost my wife and son to Fading and I have been forced by my brother to no longer have any children due to some stupid prophecy even though I know he has already broken our oath twice with the same woman. I wish I could have a family again but I refuse to put this burden on any one let alone have a child and let them one day possibly be the one who receives Zeus anger and rage.

I am about to leave back to my palace in Atlantis when a young woman walks up to me and I am shocked to see she is looking at my Trident and is giving it a calculating look I have only seen from Athena.

"May I ask what is bothering you my lord?" asked the woman.

I am shocked that she knows of my being a God and not a mortal like her. "I am just feeling lonely about the loss of my wife and son." I said and I watched as she sat beside me and I could feel that she seemed to understand my pain. She told me her name was Sally and that her parents were killed in a storm when she was a child.

I don't know why but I sat with her for many hours just talking and soon I was telling her about the true history of the Gods and even about our having a second form due to Rome and how our power has lowered since the fall of Greece. We soon decided to meet back here the next day and soon we had grown very close till I was truly happy again and was growing to care for her. As we spent the next few years traveling the world Sally helped me merge my two personas and soon I was stronger than ever and regained the confidence and will I had many millennia ago.

Soon we learned she was pregnant and we were ecstatic about our future child. As the months past we found that Sally was losing more energy than she should and we found that our son was just too powerful for Sally to safely deliver. When Sally was due to deliver I was shocked when Artemis arrived and told me she has always known about my relationship with Sally and is proud that I have found some one to love again. Even though she has never liked men she is happy for my giving Sally the love she needs.

Artemis then helped Sally give birth but soon Sally started to fade in and out and soon she was nearing death. Before she died Sally asked me to always remember her as she was when she was traveling with me and not as she is as she dies. She named our son Perseus before she finally entered my brother's domain. I was in tears as the woman I loved died and there was nothing I could do to save her.

**Athena's P.O.V**

I watched in sadness as my uncle mourned the death of his love. My sister Aphrodite accompanied me and we had come due to some news we had planned to give to Sally after she gave birth. I watched him mourn for a few minutes before I slowly pulled him into a hug and told him we had come to give them some news but it seems we missed our chance. He asked me why I should care about any spawn of his when she has spent the last few millennia as his hated rival. I told him that I was never upset with him I was jealous of his relationship with his wife because I always wanted to be at his side and I feared what he would say so I played the part of his rival so I could be some part of his life.

I tell him that nearly 30 years ago my father had attacked me while he was drunk and after I had given birth he had forced Hecate to use her potions to turn my daughter mortal and then remove all memory of this from my mind. Aphrodite saved my daughter and we placed her with one of my children and asked him to raise her as his own daughter.

We named her Sally. I tell him I have never been more proud of my daughter then when I found out she had helped him when I could not. I then tell him that there is a loop hole in the law about not being able to raise our children and that is that we can still raise another Gods child just not our own. He is shocked by all I have told him, he then asks if this is why his son is so strong that his power feels to rival the mid level Olympian Gods not on the council and nearing the level of the weakest Council member. I then tell him that yes that is part of the reason and the other is that he is the first-born son of Poseidon at full power since the fall of the Titans.

I am actually shocked by the fact he has sit and listened to my information with out acting as he has in the past when I try to talk to him. He then asked my what we were going to do with his son. I was about to answer when a pillar of flame appears and out walks my Aunt Hestia.

**General P.O.V**

All in the room are shocked to see Hestia away from her hearth for the first time since she stepped down from the council to stop a civil war.

"I am sorry for your loss this day, I give you both my condolences and offer my help in raising the young boy. I offer this idea. Why don't I raise him and you both take the time to help me train and raise him to one day fully control his power. Said Hestia in a confident tone most have never heard from the eldest child of Kronus and Rhea.

Her arrival and her statement shocked both Olympian's. "I would be honored if you would help us by raising my son but I would like to know why you would offer this since I have never thought you would want to raise a child after your oath of Maiden hood." Questioned Poseidon. While Athena looked on waiting for the answer that she had been wondering about as well.

" I made my oath to keep our brother from trying anything with me because I refused to marry him when he first became King of Olympus. I am just sad that I couldn't spare our sister's from his advances and that Hera has been trapped in a loveless marriage for so long." Said Hestia as both her fellow Gods look on in shock and disgust for Zeus actions in the past that have made a Goddess decide to never have children just to protect herself.

The 3 Olympian's made many plans to help raise young Perseus and they silently agreed to never piss him off should he come to be as powerful as they feared he would.

Soon Hestia took young Perseus to a massive Manor house in the country far away from any city or town that has been protected far stronger than both Olympus and the two camps. As the years passed Hestia found Perseus to have received his grandmother's superior mind and wisdom along with His grandfather's power over wind and Lightning. He seemed to nearly match Zeus in power when he first displayed his having the power of the Heavens.

At the age of 6 Poseidon and Athena both came and trained him in all they could. Perseus was found to have all the identifying marks of a child of both Rome and Greece thus the first child of both in known history. Perseus seemed to soak up all he was taught. When he was 8 he seemed to change over night from a young child into a very mature young man who seemed to have an air of power that demanded respect and loyalty from all that came in contact with him. At 10 Perseus had the same level of Power of his father and grandfather combined and was still growing.

Perseus seemed to feel at home when ever he was holding a sword, Staff, or Trident. He seemed to never lose to any of them after he spent a year training with the three weapons. Poseidon had the Cyclopes in his forges create weapons for the young Godling and they received weapons that surpassed the weapons of the Big Three.

The Gods received a shock when a few days after Perseus 11th birthday Lady Nyx along with her sister Gaia appeared in the manor and asked to have the chance to help train and get to know young Perseus. When Perseus walked up to them and they bowed to him due to his aura of power, His aura seemed to flare and combine with the both of them and he seemed to mature till he looked like he was in his late teens and not actually only 11 years old. Both Primordial Goddess seemed to lower in age till they matched the new Perseus in age. Suddenly Lord Eros appeared and explained that Perseus had just Soul Bonded to the both of them and it was the first soul bond since the one between Lady Chaos and Lord Order.

Poseidon almost fainted when he felt the rise in power of his son that rivaled his father in his prime combined with the power of the other Titans. Athena was even more shocked than she was after Eros told them that Perseus and his new wives would share thoughts and memories along with they shall always know when the others are in danger or need help. They can never fade with out the others fading as well.

Hestia Feared what would happen should her little brother piss of this true powerhouse of a God. Perseus seemed to feel more at peace now that he had bonded to the two Goddesses and they also felt the same.

When Perseus turned 21 the Fates arrived and declared, "All Hail Lord Perseus Primordial God of the Storm, God of Sea, Sky, Wisdom, Weaponry, Time, and Loyalty, Master of Time, and Patron of Warfare".


End file.
